mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Джаспроузспрайт^2
- Роузспрайт = - Джасперспрайт = }} |caption = |first = 7591 |title = |age = |style = Идеальные грамматика и синтаксис (как и у Роуз). Использует фиолетовый цвет Роуз для текста и розовый цвет Джасперспрайта для своего имени. Говорит очень возбуждённо и прямолинейно, не стесняясь. Временами звучит очень жутко. Использует эмотикон :3, а так же странно размещает восклицательные знаки!! ! |relations = Роуз - соответствующий игрок и альтернативная версия себя из ретконной линии времени, первое прототипирование Рокси - соответствующий игрок Джасперс/Джасперспрайт - второе прототипирование в форме спрайта; Джасперс был компонентом Джасперспрайта Непета/Непетаспрайт - алая влюблённость (вероятно отказалась от чувств) Дейвпетаспрайт^2 - "единокровный брат" |aka = нелепая кошка-роуз, забавная чеширская кошка роуз, джаспроуз, джасп, джаспикиса |home = |planet = |like = |hate = |music = |pesterlogs = |-|A6A6I5 = (2 pp.) (7 pp.) (5 pp.) (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (6 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (6 pp.) }}en:Jasprosesprite^2 Джаспроузспрайт^2 - это одновременно спрайт Роуз и Рокси в пост-ретконной временной линии Homestuck. Она была прототипирована дважды: трупом Роуз и Джасперспрайтом,обоими из предыдущей временной линии. Тем не менее, она сама утверждает, что у нее, похоже, есть доступ к воспоминаниям о нескольких других обреченных версиях Роуз и Джасперса. Биография Джасперспрайт прототипировал Роузспрайт трупом пре-ретконной Роуз, которая до этого была похоронена Рокси в Крае Ветра и Теней. Она пришла на победную платформу вместе с Джасперспрайтом, где встретила множество других персонажей, включая ее пост-ретконную версию. Общаясь с Роуз, Роузспрайт отмечает, что теперь она . Позже она предлагает себя как того, кто расставит порталы по всей стартосфере. Когда Джасперспрайт становится восхищен тем, что все счастливы после пробуждения Джейн, он реашает обнять Роузспрайт, вызывая из слияние и создание Джаспроузспрайта^2. Она начинает говорить безостановочно, вводя в ступор всех находящихся на платформе к тому моменту, а потом посещает разные планеты, чтобы посмотреть, чем заняты остальные. Она возвращается на платформу, чтобы привести ее на свою планету и познакомить с пре-скратч версией первой, Бабульспрайтом. Затем Джаспроуз отправляется в Край Курганов и Ксенона, прототипирует голову Непеты в ядроспрайт Джейка, создавая Непетаспрайта. Они проводят свидание в стиле Алисы в стране чудес используя холодильник с Гамзи внутри, как стол. Она психует, когда Непетаспрайт сливается с Дейвспрайтом, создавая Дейвпетаспрайт^2. После этого,они проводят диалог, который завершается, когда Дейвпетаспрайт^2 улетает, чтобы пообщаться с АОквиусспрайтом. Она иногда появляется в [[S Столкновение]], помогая Джейн и Бабульспрайту путешествовать через ее порталы, к примеру, в битве со Снисхождением. Потом ее можно заметить с Бкотавроспрайтом и с некоторыми спутниками на Дерсе. Скорее всего, после этого она живет на Земле вместе со всеми. Личность и черты У Джаспроузспрайт^2 есть когти, кошачьи уши и рот, а также щупальца на лице, полученные от Джасперспрайта, но при этом она имеет тело от снобличия Роуз. В отличие от большинства спрайтов, у Джаспроуз есть уникальные черты "спрайтов^2": постоянно меняющаяся цветовая палитра, свечение снаружи прозрачной ауры и ноги. Ноги могут быть результатом от совмещения хвостов двух различных спрайтов. Как и Дейвпета, Джаспроуз носит одежду, являющуюся копией костюма снобличия одного из её компонентов (в данном случае, Роуз), за исключением символа Света Роуз, совмещённого с луной Дерса, и шляпы Жуткой Принцессы Джасперспрайта. Первоначально считалось отсылкой на тот факт, что Роуз была принцессой Дерса, тематически фиолетовой планетой, тесно связанной со Страхоужасами, в то время как в прототипировании Джасперспрайта использовалась фиолетовая кукла, одетая как принцесса, но скорее всего, одежда Снобличий - это норма для спрайтов в квадрате. Не говоря уже о том, что Джасперс был прототипирован куклой принцессы кальмаров, так что это точное происхождение шляпы Жуткой принцессы. Джаспроузспрайт очень общительна и откровенна, заявляя, что у кошек нет причин скрывать свои мысли. Она говорит все, что думает (как и люди в Режиме Трикстера), то, что Роуз, которая является одним из её компонентов, никогда бы сделала. Джаспроуз имеет тенденцию давать странные комментарии о людях и кажется очень чувствительной: она сознательно назвала Джейн " ", аналогичным образом Дейв сделал ранее, заявила, что она " " и назвала её " ", назвала Джейка " ", и заявила, что у Дирка " ". К тому же, она очень самовлюблённая из-за любви Джаспера к Роуз и . Дейвпета также упомянули, что сливание с кошкой сделало комбинацию Она имеет склонность к кошачьим сравнениям и метафорам: " ", " ", " ". Отношения Роуз Jasprose's relation to Rose is one of quite ill content on the latter's part. Jasprose irritates Rose to say the least. The first time she began it got on Rose's nerves in record time, and she retreated underneath a velvet pillow until further notice. Рокси Roxy is Jasprose's Mother figure/partial owner. She's much more receptive to Jasprose's shenanigans than Rose, not that Jasprose seems to differentiate between the treatments. Непета/Непетаспрайт Джаспроуз очень сильно влюблена в Непету. Возможно, эти чувства пришли от Джасперса, но в диалоге с Дейвпетой Джаспроуз сказала, что обе её половины хотели бы отношений с Непетой. Дейвпетаспрайт^2 Davepetasprite is more like a sibling than anything else. They are both the only sprites^2, and therefore share a bond. Jasprose wasn't at all enthusiastic when Davepeta was formed, though, which had never happened before. At first, she called them Dave, since She warmed up to them after this, however, and was much friendlier. She still doesn't act nearly as exuberant around them as everyone else. Trivia *Её основной текст , при этом её имя , highlighting the fact that each sprite combined to make Jasprosesprite^2 was a different color. **Interestingly, in her first dialogue, Roxy's is briefly used, as opposed to Jaspersprite's original one. ***This is carried over from before; Jaspersprite had started using Roxy's text color . However, it reverts back to Jaspersprite's old color when he , then goes back to Roxy's color again when . The newly-formed Jasprosesprite^2 starts using Jaspersprite's color for her name when Roxy returns with Calliope . *Когда она , she says a phrase similar to two other sprites, of which который is her brother. *Она — первый показанный спрайт, который был прототипирован другим спрайтом, with the possible exception of Caliborn/Calliope's kernelsprite(s). Также она первый трижды/четырежды прототипированный спрайт, полученный при смешении Жуткой Принцессы, Джасперса, Роуз и Джасперспрайта. *It is probable she retained her Seer of Light powers. It is unknown if the Eldritch Princess plush part of the sprite will have an effect on those, as Rose's powers were affected by the Horrorterrors. *Она (цветовой гаммой, личностью, , tendency to rhyme on rare occasions) очень напоминает Чеширского Кота. Это заметила Рокси и описала её как . Категория:Спрайты Категория:Протагонисты/Союзники Homestuck